Pure Bliss-GerIta, UsUk, GiriPan YAOI
by SimonOnAcid
Summary: Warning! This story contains Yaoi, which means BoyxBoy relations. Don't like it? Don't read it! A Hetalia fanfic about three yaoi couples: 1.) Germany and Italy 2.) Greece and Japan 3.) America and Britain
1. Chapter 1

**Germany:**

"GERMANY! GERMANY! HEEEEELLPPP!" I stop what I'm doing and look up hastily. Oh God! What had he gotten himself into now?!

"ITALY!" I yell, rushing out of my bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"GERMANY! OW! OW! GET IT OOOOOOFFF!" I rush in, glancing from Italy to the live lobster he has in his hands. He thrashes wildly, trying to fling the lobster off, which is mercilessly holding onto his fingers with its huge claw.

I let out a sigh. "Italy...what in the world..." I mumble, walking over to him and yanking the lobster off. I place it in the boiling pot of water and stare at him. He looks at me, then quickly glances at the floor, blushing.

"I...I felt bad for it. It probably thought it was going to the pool, but it turns out the pool is a pot of boiling water, and he will never see his family again because I'm going to cook him alive..." A tear drops onto the floor from his cheek and I close the distance between us, pulling him into a hug.

"Italy. It's a lobster. They were made for us to eat." Italy grabs onto my jacket and lets out a cry of anguish.

"But what if he had a family!?" I chuckle.

"I think his family will be fine, Italy."

"But what if his family needed him!? What if he was the provider for the family and they end up starving!?"

I shake my head. "Italy. Did you not buy this lobster from the market?"

"Yeah...but, Ger-"

"If you bought it from the market that means that it was more than likely already separated by his family long before them, even though I honestly doubt he had a family in the first place, but if it helps at all, he was probably already lonely without his family so he probably appreciates us ending his poor lobster life..." I take in a breath and take a step back from Italy, ending our embrace.

"Oh..." Italy stares down at his hands. I smile at him, knowing that I got to him and find myself staring at his one single curl that juts out from under his bangs. Its so...cute. I find myself watching it as it bounces every now and then from what Italy is saying. Oh, wait. Italy is saying something. I tune in to what he was going on about, still watching his curl.

"But do you think that's okay? How would you feel?"

I move my eyes down to his face and stare at him. "About?"

He sighs and smacks my arm. "You weren't even listening!" I laugh at his weak gesture, he just glares in response. "Meanie." I laugh again.

"That's the worst you got? I guess you really are better at mass producing white flags than anything else." Italy gasps and hits my arm again.

"Stop it you meanie! And I don't mass produce white flags..." He glances over his shoulder at a pile of recently made white flags. "staring now." He finishes. He places his hands on his hips in an adorable gesture, and watches as I wave him off.

"Mmhmm. Alright, Italy. Well, I have to go back to my room, I have a few more things to take care of." He nods and goes back the boiling lobster.

"Okay! Well, dinner will be ready in twenty or so minutes! So try to finish up!"

"Okay, okay." I yell as I head back to my room. I stop in the hallway and sneak one last glance at him. He looks up just as I do and we find ourselves exchanging a look. He gives me a heartwarming smile and I clear my throat, looking away.

"Germany?"

I stop in front of my bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"I just thought about it, and now I'm sort of curious. Why do you always seem to get angry at me when I flirt with other girls? Or talk about flirting with them." I feel my face go bright red and thank myself quietly for not turning around to look at him when he said my name.

I shrug. "I don't know. I just think you're...too young, for that stuff. I guess. I don't want you to grow up." I lie, to which I get no reply. I open my door and step inside quietly, closing the door behind me.

**Italy:**

I watch as the lobster floats in the bubbling water and frown. What does he mean, 'too young for that stuff' I'm hundreds and hundreds of years old! I think I'm old enough to flirt! I shake my head and hum to myself, trying to keep his answer from bothering me too much. I mean, who cares what he says, anyway. He's Germany. Always serious, no kidding around.

I sigh and glance over at his bedroom door. 'I guess I don't want you to grow up.' 'you're too young.' I sigh and try to push the thoughts out of my head. "Stop it Italy!" I whisper, watching my lobster friend. I grab a giant spoon and poke him with it. He's a goner. Darn."What were you hoping he'd say anyway?" I mumble aloud, still letting myself be bothered by his comments. "That he did that cause he liked you? Goodness!"

I stop poking the lobster and think about what I just said. "Like me? Do I want him to like me?" I whisper to myself. Sighing. "Why must he be so difficult!" I shout a little to loud. Regretting it instantly.

"Why must who be so difficult?" I hear a voice say from behind me. I jump and turn around to look at them.

"Oh, Japan. You scared me!" I say, letting out a breath. Thank God it weren't Germany...that would've been an awkward conversation. 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about you and me being together, you know, in love, and started to wonder why you were so difficult and uptight...' I silently thank the lord for his mercy on me.

Japan raises his eyebrow and grabs a Coca Cola from the fridge. "Want one?" He asks calmly, tossing me one even though I didn't answer. I catch it and place it on the counter.

"And...I was talking about Germany." I say, finally answering Japan's question. He nods, as I open my Coke and take a sip. I love these things...America was so kind to bring them!

"Oh, yes. You two are dating, correct?" I almost choke on my drink as I look at him with wide eyes.

"What!? No! He's not even gay-he likes women!" Japan just smirks.

"What about you, Italy? Are you gay?" I shake my head hastily.

"Oh, no!" I mumble, shaking a bit. "Uh, no, no. Normally, us Italians are pretty fond with the ladies, and we love flirting and drinking wine with them and sleeping with them too! Women are our lives!" I explain quickly.

Japan takes a sip of his coke. "You said normally Italians are fond with the ladies. Are you not a normal case?"

I stare wide eyed at him and curse myself for wording it wrong. I dragged myself into that one. "Japan," I say, just as Germany walks into the kitchen. "I am positive that I like women, and only women."

Germany stops mid-stride for a split second, then continues to walk over to the cabinets to get the plates.

Japan lets out a laugh and I just watch Germany get the plates out. He clears his throat. "What are we talking about?" He asks calmly, no hint of anything unusual in his tone.

"Oh, nothing. Japan was just harassing me about being gay." I state quickly. Still watching him.

"And are you?" He mumbles with his back turned, not really interested in the answer.

"No, of course not! I was just telling him how us Italians are very dependent on our women!" I start to laugh, but stop when he turns around and I see his expression. Humiliation. Does that mean he-

Before I can question him, the expression changes into his normal, serious and strict one, and he sets the plates on the table. "Let's eat." He mumbles, and takes a seat on his normal place at the table. Right across from mine. I let Japan take care of the Lobster and sit across from Germany, waiting for our food.

"So," I say, starting a conversation. "How was your day, Germany?" He shrugs.

"Could've been better." He states, staring at the table.

I nod thoughtfully and smile at him. "Well, hopefully tomorrow will be a lot better for you!" He glances up at me and gives me a half smile, then goes back to staring at the table.

Japan places the pieces of the lobster on our plates and sits down with us, awkwardly trying to start a conversation including all three of us.

"Did you guys hear the news? I heard America tried to show Canada how to fight in war and Canada ended up almost killing himself!" He laughs awkwardly, and takes a bite of his lobster. Germany smiles and does the same.

I watch Germany eat and when he finally notices my stare, I give him a questioning look. "What were you smiling about?" I ask him, having an idea of just the memory he was revisiting.

"Oh, you know, just when you almost blew yourself up with a grenade." He chuckles, and shakes his head. "You had me so worried! You know that?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah...Fighting's not really my thing." Japan snorts.

"You don't say?" I slap his shoulder and we all burst out laughing, instantly cheering us all up. We spend the rest of the night telling stories and reminiscing on old memories.

It was one of the first times I felt like we were all bonding, including Germany. I smile at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Germany:**

After dinner was finished, I took up the job to do the dishes knowing neither Japan nor Italy would be capable of washing the dishes to the spotless condition I like them in. Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I place the dishes into the sink and turn on the hot water, grabbing the sponge. As I start to scrub the leftover lobster juice from the first plate, I let my mind wander onto the subject of the one and only, Italy.

I think about how weak he is, and how he always ends up getting in trouble or kidnapped, and needing me to come and rescue him...I think about him singing the song he wrote for me awhile back, and how no matter how strange and weird the lyrics and he himself may have been, I had still loved the song to death.

Moving on the the next plate, I start to hum the tune without realizing, and continue to wash. After I finish up the last plate, I move on to drying them. Singing aloud to the song now, I grab a towel from the drawer under the sink, and carefully dry off each and every droplet of water from the plates, making sure they are almost in perfect condition. Just how I like them.

Once they're dry, I place them where they belong in the cabinets and turn around only to become face to face with none other than the lovely Italy. I instantly feel my face go bright red as I realize what I just did. And in front of Italy.

"Italy!" I yell, partially in shock and partially in embarrassment, taking a step back. "You frightened me!" Italy smiles.

"Sorry Germany." He looks from me to the fridge, and then back to me. "I was just going to get another Coca Cola before I went to bed!" He giggles quietly, probably because of the thought of me singing, and I roll my eyes.

"Italy, do you even realize just how bad those are for you? They're unhealthy, and drinking them before going to bed is a bad idea. It'll keep you up and prevent you from getting the sleep you need."

He waves me off. "Oh, Germany! Have a little fun!" He says playfully, moving around me and going to the fridge. "Although," he starts grabbing two Cokes from the fridge. "you seemed to be enjoying your time alone!" He gives me a huge smile and holds out one towards me. I shake my head.

"I, unlike you, want my sleep." I mumble, taking it from his hand and putting it back in the fridge. "I'm honestly starting to think that America gave us them just because he knew that they would come to annoy me so quickly..." I grumble, shaking my head. For a split second, everything is silent.

"PASTAAAA!" Italy shrieks from his position next to me, making me jump.

"Italy, what are you-" I stare at the empty Coca Cola can now rolling away from us on the floor. "oh no." I whisper, placing my hand on Italy's shoulder. "Now Italy. I want you to calm down right now, before anything gets out of ha-"

"PAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Italy shouts again, running out of the kitchen.

"Italy! Come back here!" I yell impatiently, following after him. Only Italy himself could get hyper off of one can of Coca Cola within the first three seconds of having it.

"NEVER! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO CATCH ME!" I hear Italy shout from one of the many rooms in the house. This is going to be a _really _long night, isn't it?

"Italy..." I whisper, slowly walking into his own room. "Are you in here?" I ask calmly, hoping for a response.

"No." Italy whispers from what sounds like the closet. "I'm actually in Japans bedroom, hanging with him. You should go check there for me." I laugh, inching closer to the closet door.

"Okay then. Thanks for the intel. I guess I'll head there now!" I say, walking over to his bedroom door and opening it, then closing it,but still remain in the room.

"Phew!" Italy says, getting out of the closest. "That was a close one-" He stares at me in horror as he realizes he just fell for my trick. "Dang it!" He shouts, stomping his foot down onto his carpeted floor. "Why do you always have to be so sneaky and smart?" He asks, plopping down onto his bed.

I shrug. "I don't honestly try to be. I guess it's just how I am."

Italy sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm bored."

I take in a deep breath. "Already, huh?" He nods, and turns towards the wall, facing away from me.

I take the hint and start to leave the room. "Hey, Germany." I stop.

"Yes, Italy?"

"Could you...maybe, uh, sleep with me tonight?" I freeze in place, and turn to look at him. He's still facing away, but you can tell he's just as tense as I am.

"Sleep...with you?"

"Yeah. Sleep with me."

"Like, sleep sleep with you, or _sleep _with you?"

"What's the difference? I just want you to get in the bed with me,"

I smirk. "Italy, do you understand what you're implying?"

"No?"

I laugh. "Sure. Italy. Sure. I will sleep with you."

Italy squeals and grabs his pillow, pulling it against his chest and burying his face in it. I chuckle.

"Wow." He ignores my remark, and turns to face me.

"Well, are you coming in the bed or what?" I shake my head and smirk.

"Gimme a second, I'm not going to sleep in my uniform." Italy gasps.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me!" He says, jumping out of bed and striping down to his boxers. "I'm the same way," he explains to my raised eyebrows. "I can't sleep in my uniform, it's uncomfortable." He sits on the floor, watching me.

I nod. "I wasn't raising my eyebrows to that, just to the fact that you know how to strip down so fast." I laugh. "My, my, Italy! Are you secretly a stripper?" He gapes at my comment. I wave him off and unbutton my shirt, watching Italy watch me.

"What?" I say, feeling a tad awkward. "Why are you watching me?" Italy blushes.

"Sorry. I was just curious." He replies, looking away.

"Curious about what?"

"What Germany looks like...without his shirt." Italy says, then realizes what he just admitted. "But, not like that, I mean, like, uh...if you're built or not...You know, cause you seem so big and strong I was just wondering-uh-if you look strong too."

I chuckle, pulling off my shirt. "Well, I have a sleeveless shirt underneath my uniform, so it wouldn't matter if you watched, you wouldn't see my bare chest." Italy nods, still looking away from me.

I roll my eyes and walk up to him, patting him on the head. "Italy. Don't be embarrassed, it's fine. Sometimes I wonder what little Italy looks like without his uniform on." I blurt, trying to make him feel better, to comfort him.

"GERMANY THINKS ABOUT ME NAKED?!" Italy screams, jumping up from his position on the floor, and claps his hands together. "OH MY GOSH!" Italy screams, running out of the room and pounding on Japan's door. "JAPAN! JAPAN! GERMANY JUST ADMITTED TO THINKING ABOUT ME NAKED!" Italy yells excitedly.

"Called it!" Japan calls from his room. I gape.

"Oh come on Italy! I was just saying that to make you feel better!" I explain, walking out to him. "You can't seriously think that I would want to see what you looked like nak-"

Italy stares at me with tear filled eyes. "What?"

Oh fuck my life and let me burn in hell. "No! No! Italy. Forget what I just said! I would love to see you naked, I mean, I want to see you naked so badly that I...peek on you in the showers! Yeah! Sometimes I watch you bathe!"

Italy wipes his tear-filled eyes. "You do? How many times a week?"

"Uhhh, seven?"

Italy smiles. "So you do it daily?" I nod.

"Sure. Of course."

He giggles. "Yay! Germany's a secret pedophile!"

"Wait-what?! No I'm not!" Italy gives me a look of disbelief.

"You peek on me while I bathe, Germany. You are a pedo-bear."

"I-I-I am not!" I shout, my face going beet red.

Italy just waves me off and heads back into his room. "Come on pedo-bear, let's get to sleep!" Italy looks back at me, and gives me a smirk. "Try not to rape me while I'm sleeping." He says with a wink.

I follow him into his room and watch him get into the bed, he curls up under the covers and glances at me. "Come on pedo!" Italy whispers, scooting over to make room for me. I sigh and turn off the light, getting into bed with him. "Goodnight, Italy." I say, blushing as I feel him curl up to my back.

"Night Germany!" _I love you, _I mouth, without even realizing it.

Oh God, what am I going to get myself into? I think, just as I fall asleep.

**Italy: **

_"Italy, I love you." Germany whispered, nibbling on my ear. I let out a whimper in protest and he pulls back, giving me a look. "What? Are you afraid?"_

_ I shake my head. "I'm not afraid, but Germany, there are people around!" I gesture around us, to all the other countries who happen to be at the party._

_ "Oh so what." Germany mumbles, rolling his eyes. "They can watch if they'd like." I hit his chest with my fist and start to cry. Germany's eyes widen. "Italy? Italy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He caresses my cheek as I weep. "Italy?" He whispers softly, looking into my eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_ I wipe my tears and give him a smile full of grief. "Whats wrong?" I sigh and shake my head. "You're not _real. _That's whats wrong." _

I wake up with my vision blurry. I sigh and wipe my eyes. "Come on, Italy." I say to myself. Heaving a sigh. "Get yourself together." I murmur, staring at Germany's back. I hold it together for about a second before bursting into tears again.

Why do I keep having that damn dream? Germany's my best friend, not my lover! Why do I keep dreaming of him being more than that? He's not even gay! _What about you, Italy? Are you gay? _I hear Japan's voice whisper in the back of my head, causing my to cry even more. Am I? I mean, yes, I think women are beautiful and pleasant to be around, but would I want to be with one? _Of course you would, Italy._ I say to myself, letting the tears stream down my face, still unsure. "I don't know!" I shout, flipping away from Germany and burying my face in my pillow.

"Italy?" Germany grumbles, shifting to face me in the bed. "What's wrong?" I snuggle into my pillow more and ignore him, tears plopping onto it. He places his hand on my shoulder. "Italy. Turn and face me." I shake my head. "Italy." I shake my head again. He sighs and wraps his hand around my arm, tugging slightly. "Don't make me flip you over myself." He says in an uptight tone, which lets me know he means it. I sigh and face him.

His eyes widen when he notices I'm crying. "Italy!" He says softly, watching me with worry in his eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?" I nod once and stare at him, waiting for him to laugh, or make fun of me, but he doesn't. Instead he just stares at me waiting for me to explain myself.

"I...I keep having this dream, and I don't know why, but I do know it's wrong and bad...and-and, I shouldn't be having it..." I whisper, looking anywhere else but at him.

"Well, go on, tell me the dream." Germany says, nodding in encouragement. I gape at him and wipe my eyes.

"No!" I stutter, thinking about what he would say if I did. "No! You'll think I'm weird or crazy or something."

He chuckles. "I already do think you're weird or crazy or something." I sigh.

"Germany, this is serious. And I'm not telling it to you. You wouldn't understand." He gives me a look of disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what I'd understand if you gave me a chance." I freeze. Give him a chance? What does he mean by that? _Not what you're thinking it means, idiot. _I say to myself. I sigh. Right. This isn't dream Germany who confesses his love to me every time I close my eyes. This is reality Germany. Straight, women-liking Germany.

"But...what if I freak you out or something? And ruin our friendship?" Germany laughs.

"Italy it's a dream, its not a flipping life choice. Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." I close my eyes tight and squeeze the pillow in my arms with all my strength.

"I had a dream that you loved me. Well, I had _dreams_ where you loved me, and in every single one of them you confess your love for me, and then dream me gets really happy, and right when dream me is about to be the happiest he can be, I wake up." I take a quick peek at Germany's face, which is slowly changing to red, and shut my eyes again.

"You have dreams about us being together, then?" I nod.

"Pretty much." Germany doesn't say anything. Worried, I open my eyes and look at him. "What?" I ask, unable to read his expression.

He just shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all." He watches me as I sit up and wipe my eyes again, for the last time. No more tears. I tell myself. You've cried enough in front of him. Don't embarrass yourself any more than you already have.

"So, then, does that mean you're..." Germany trails off and looks at me.

"Gay?" I finish for him, he nods. "No. I mean, maybe. I mean..." I sigh again. "I don't know."

"Well then." He mumbles, sitting up next to me and pulling me onto his lap. My eyes widen as I feel his hot breath on the nape of my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Ger-Germany?" I say, trying not to stutter. "What are you doing?" I ask as he pulls me closer and chuckles.

"Finding out if you're gay or not. Don't you want to figure out?"

"Well, yeah, but Ger, not really like th-ah-ah-Germany! What are you doing?" I say as he kisses my neck.

"Testing you." He grumbles, pushing me off his lap and making me sit across from him. "I already told you that. Stop asking."

I nod. "Sorry. But Germany, really, I don't necessarily have to know if I'm gay right now. We-we-uh can wait and figure it out later, okay? You don't need to do anymore tests, at least for now." He frowns and grabs my hand, looking at me sternly.

"Fine, I'll stop, but just let me do one more test, okay?" I nod, knowing I'll regret this.

"Okay, Germany," I say, as he leans closer to me. "but remember that I trust you and that I put my life in your hands, so if anything goes wrong, you're at-"

"Italy." Germany says, giving me a glare. "Hush it. Just for a second." I start to protest but before I can, he kisses me.

My eyes go wide as he does, and for a second, I don't do anything, but right when he pulls back to say something, more than likely to apologize, I kiss him back.

I feel his whole body go tense as I do, and I realize exactly what I just did and pull back so fast I almost fall off of the bed.

And neither of us says a thing.

Nothing.

At.

All.

…

We just stare at each other, wide-eyed, waiting for the other to say something or even just explain themselves, but neither of us do. We both just sit there, in shock, staring.

After about five minutes of just sitting there, I finally build up the courage to say something. "Germany?" I manage to get out, my eyes wandering to his chest, which is rising up and down quicker than usual.

"Yes, Italy?" He replies,sounding a bit dazed.

"Did we just kiss?"

"Yeah...Yeah, we just did."

I lay back on the bed and think about what just happened. "Two men." I mumble, to which Germany looks over at me in response.

"Two men just kissed each other." I finish, shaking my head.

Germany clears his throat and lays back next to me, turning his head towards mine. "So," he starts, letting out a breath. "Are you gay?"

I find myself nodding. "I...I think I may be." I whisper. Feeling anything but comforted.

"This is so fucked up." Germany grumbles, shaking his head. "Fucked. Up."

"Yeah," I agree, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "It sure is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Germany: **

I didn't fully process what I'd just done until after I'd done it. I pulled back quickly, opening my mouth to apologize to him, but before the words could leave my lips, Italy kissed me.

When his lips met mine for the second time, I felt a spark. Something just...clicked. Before I could kiss back, and believe me, I wanted to, he pulled away looking at me in shock.

For what seemed like forever, neither of us said anything. I was too buried in my thoughts to speak, but eventually Italy managed to say my name, forcing me to say something back.

"Yes, Italy?" I asked, my mind still clouded with thoughts;

Thoughts of him, mostly. Thoughts of him laughing, crying, smiling innocently...

"Did we just kiss?" Italy whispered, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Yeah.." I managed to say, "Yeah, we just did." My mind travels back to Italy again, but not just to Italy himself, but to Italy and me..._Us, _together, in love. I try to push the thoughts out of my head. It's wrong, I tell myself, I mean its-

"Two men." Italy mumbles, making me glance over at him. Was I just saying my thoughts out loud? Or did he just finish my sentence by pure coincidence? I watch him wearily for a moment, before he continues.

"Two men just kissed each other." Italy finishes.

I clear my throat and lay next to him, feeling dizzy. "So," I start, wanting-no, no-_longing_ to hear his answer. "are you gay?"

Italy nods slowly, looking distressed. "I...I think I may be." He mumbles, making my heart skip a beat with excitement. Why am I so happy all of a sudden? I shouldn't be...Italy is struggling with his sexuality, and here I am all giddy over the fact that he might actually like men. God, I'm so self-centered...

"This is so fucked up." I say, shaking my head. "Fucked. Up."

"Yeah..." Italy mumbles, closing his eyes tightly as he takes in a deep breath. "It sure is."

I sit back up and look over at him. "Hey, Italy?" He opens up his eyes to peek at me, his face getting a tad bit red as he does so.

"Yeah?"

"Howabout I kiss you, again, just to make sure? Ya know? Just to..." I take in a big breath, trying to find the courage to finish. "Make sure. Maybe clear up your confusion."

Italy blushes and nods, moving to position himself in front of me. "Okay..." He squeaks, obviously as embarrassed as I am. "Go for it."

I gently place my hand under his chin and pull him to me, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Italy kisses me back tenderly, and we both pull away to look at each other. "I...I love you." I whisper, watching as his face gets as red as one of Spain's tomatoes.

"Germany!" He exclaims, his breathing quickening. "W-what do you mean, you "love me"? I mean, of course, y-you do...Cause we're friends and...all." He watches me, unsure and anxious.

"I mean as in a lover. Not as a friend, Italy." I state, crossing my arms. "What about you? What's your response?"

He blushes, yet again. "My response? Wasn't what I just said considered a response?" I shake my head and frown.

"I was expecting you to, you know, maybe say it back?" Italy's eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly.

"Uh, Ger-I mean, Germany, c-come on...I-I-I don't know what I feel about you right now..." He stammers, clearly uncomfortable.

"I think you do." I say, raising an eyebrow as he stiffens.

"Why do you t-think that?"

"Well, because you're stuttering for one," I say, laughing. "and for two, you keep blushing."

He smiles nervously and runs a hand through his hair. "What does that ha-have to do with anything? I mean, how does that prove that I l-love you?"

I grin. "Because if you were having this conversation with Japan, you wouldn't be doing those two things."

Italy frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Italy, that you get nervous around me, that you're flustered when we're talking, showing that you more than likely love me. People get nervous around the person they love."

"So," Italy whispers, barely audible. "is that why my heart is beating like a million times a minute?" I nod. "And why I feel as though I'm about to faint?" I hesitate, but then nod. "And why I'm about to kiss you again?" I nod, not fully processing what he said until he kisses me hastily, gripping onto my shirt tightly. I kiss back hungrily, unable to control myself any longer. If he was expecting a sweet, soft kiss, he was going to be disappointed. I push him back onto the bed and get on top of him, straddling him. Italy whispers my name, making me blush as I lean down and kiss him again. He pulls my shirt off of me. "Finally," He mumbles as he takes it off of me. "I finally get to see Germany's chest." He whispers against my lips, running his hands along it as I continue to kiss him.

"Germany," Italy gasps, making me pull back and look at him "I-I think that I really do lo-"

"You guys!" Japan shouts, barging into the room looking excited. "Guess who just called and-" He stops and stares at the two of us. "Oh. _Oh. _I didn't...I'm sorry." He mutters embarrassed.

I jump off of Italy and pull back on my shirt, taking a deep breath as Italy does the same. "It's okay..." Italy grumbles, obviously feeling a bit annoyed at Japan. If he hadn't barged in, Italy and I would have-my eyes widen as I realize just where that was headed. Italy and I were going

to...

"GODDAMMIT JAPAN!" I shout angrily. "Italy and I were about to have sex and you just ruined it!" I say, watching as Italy sucks in a deep breath.

"Uh oh..." Italy mumbles, looking at Japan.

Japan blushes and slowly backs out of the room. "I-I'm sorry...I was just going to...It's my bad..."

**Britian:**

"Hey, Britain! C'mere!" America shouts from his room, making me let out a sigh as I walk into his room.

"What is it Ameri-" I freeze, gazing at him. "What are you wearing?" I stutter, blushing.

America looks down at himself and shrugs. "Oh, this?" He grins. "It's the suit you gave me, remember? I figured since we're going to the party, I'd dress nice." I nod slowly and blink a couple times, trying to ignore my racing heart.

"Oh...Yeah, I remember." I look away from him and shove my hands into my pockets. "Well, come on now. Are you almost ready? We need to get there by six." I mumble nervously.

"Yup! Just give me one sec...There! Alright, we can go." I nod and walk out of the room, sensing him following after me. Why does he have to wear that suit, out of all the ones he could've chosen? Is it the fact that he doesn't have any others? Or just the fact that I got it for him that makes him want to-no. No, that's preposterous! Why would it matter to America if I bought him that suit? It's not like he cares for me or anything...

"Hey, Britain." America mumbles in a serious tone, making me stop and turn around to look at him. "I just wanted to...thank you. For letting me ride there with you." I snort.

"Oh, well, I don't see why you need to thank me. It's no big deal. You don't have a ride, so I offered...no need to get all serious about it." I shrug and head out to the car before he can say anything else.

I jump into the front seat and watch as he gets in the passenger, staring at him in awe. "God...he's so bloody beautiful, it's uncanny." I whisper under my breath. America looks up at me.

"Whose bloody beautiful?" America asks, fiddling with his glasses. My eyes widen as I realize I just said that out loud. Oh, bloody hell...

"Oh, um, I meant the house. I mean, look at it. You...have a really pretty place." I stutter, wanting to face-palm right then and there. Really, Britain? The house? That's the best you could think of? God, I'm such an idiot.

"But you said 'he's'. As in a person." America points out.

"Well, I meant the house, you asshat. Why does it matter, anyway?" I ask, a tad bit annoyed.

"Well, because the only other guy here is me, so I figured if you were referring to me, I'd have to do something about it." He states, shrugging.

"Wh-what would you do about it?" I ask wearily, afraid of his answer.

"This," He mutters, leaning over to me and planting one on me. I stiffen as he kisses me, and try to pull back, but he places a strong hold around me making it hard for me to do so. I feel my guard start to drop as I slowly start to give in, kissing him back.

"America..." I whisper, blushing as he pulls back and looks at me with a smirk.

"Britain." He says, chuckling.

"I-I love you." I stutter, feeling utterly embarrassed.

He bursts out laughing and nods, making me glare at him. "I know," He states, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"What!? What do you mean, "you know"!?" America continues to laugh as I glare at him.

"America! Answer me! BLOODY HELL!"

**Italy:**

I wasn't entirely sure if I was happy that Japan came in, or upset. But there was one thing I did know. Japan was in danger. And how did I know that? Well, I didn't, but Germany didn't look too happy as he jumped off the bed.

"Ger-Germany!" I shout, grabbing a hold of his shirt to pull him back. He wasn't going to really hurt Japan, was he?

"You Bastard!" Germany hisses, looking back at me. "Italy, let go. I'm going to kick his ass."

"I didn't mean to!" Japan stated fearfully. "It's not like I came in here knowing you two were..doing that."

I looked up at Japan. "It's okay, Japan. We're not mad."

"Like hell we aren't!" Germany growled.

"Germany." I stated calmly. Of course, the hyperactive member of the group was going to have to be the calm one. Well, that was going to turn out just splendid. "Japan didn't mean to. I'm sure he can just quietly leave the room and we can, uh, start again?"

Germany gave me a look. "It won't be the same, Italy."

"But it's better than beating up Japan! He didn't mean to!" I exclaim. I felt myself start to blush as I realized Germany was this angry over me. Aw, that was kinda cute.

"Fine, Italy. I won't beat up Japan." I sighed in relief. "_But_ if he does this again, or anything that annoys me, really, he's a dead man."

Japan bowed and kept his gaze on the floor. "I'm sorry, Germany. Please don't let this ruin our friendship."

Germany sighed. "Don't worry Japan. I'm sure my threat is only that, a threat. I won't really hurt you."

Japan looked up. "Really?" He started to smile.

"No, not really. If you interrupt me and Italy like that again, I will kill you. I promise you that. But doing anything else won't get you killed, so don't worry."

Japan nodded hastily. "Okay. Knock on doors before I open them." I smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Yup! That's all you have to do, Japan!" I stated happily, relieved that I'd stopped all hell from breaking lose. Wow. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted to see Germany that angry again..._It was kinda hot, though. _I thought to myself. I squealed and buried my face into my pillow. Germany looked over.

"What?" He asked, his accent thicker than usual. "What is it, Italy?"

"Nothing." I mumble into my pillow. "Just tired." I lied. _Oh, Germany's accent was so...sexy._ Aahhh, where was my mind going? It was so dirty! I giggled.

Germany and Japan more than likely exchanged a look, as Japan said. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. Italy is just tired."

"Italy is also speaking in third person." Germany said quietly. I peeked over at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Shuddup." I mumbled, feeling a bit flustered. My mind kept sending me vivid images of Germany's bare chest, and I couldn't help but blush even more.

Germany squinted, studying me. "Something is wrong with you."

"Nuh-uh! I just have a dirty mind!" I explained as Japan raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't call that one." Japan stated quietly, I gave Japan a look.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked with a frown.

Japan laughed just a tad. "Italy just seems...like the innocent one. I didn't think he'd have a "dirty mind"."

Germany watched me with a small smile on his lips. "What was Italy's mind thinking of?"

"You." I stated quietly, Germany just ruffled my hair and laughed. Was Germany Bi-polar? He was so angry a few minutes ago, but now, here he was, laughing and teasing me...

"Are you bi-polar?" I blurt out, Germany blinks.

"Am I bi-polar?" I nod. "Why would you think I am?"

"Cause you were so angry at Japan, but now you're all happy and you're teasing me." I stated, a bit annoyed with myself that I blurted such random stuff out.

"Well, I'm not bi-polar." Germany chuckled softly, pulling me away from my pillow and onto his lap. My face heated up again. I was sure of it. There were so many things I could do on Germany's lap. Wait. What. No. Bad Italy. Bad. "Italy just knows how to cheer me up." He mumbled quietly, kissing my head. I felt my heart skip a beat. He was being so nice...

Did I love him? For sure?

Well, Germany said I did. But did I truly?

I glanced up at Germany, smiling brightly. "I'm glad I can cheer up Germany!" I exclaimed as I giggled. Germany just smiled back, giving Japan a death glare.

Japan slowly left the room, his hands held up in surrender. "Alright, alright." he mumbled. "You two have fun. I'll be watching from a window or something." He whispered. I glanced up.

"You'll do what?" I asked. Japan just smiled and closed the door.

Germany rolled his eyes as he saw my expression. "He won't really, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's not _that _creepy." I moved off of his lap and nodded.

"But, Germany, It's Japan. He would tot-" He leaned closer to me, and I look up at him, my brown eyes wide. "-ally do that." I finish, leaning forward myself. Our lips meet, and I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands move to my waist, and he pulls me back onto his lap.

We continue to kiss, for what feels like hours, before we finally pull back and look at one another. The moment my eyes meet his, I just _know. _"I love you, Germany." I whisper sweetly.

"I love you too, Italy." He mumbles, placing a small peck on my lips. "Now," He lays back on the bed and pulls me on top of him. "Can I have the honor, of-"

"Yes." I say instantly, not bothering to let him finish. "Yes, Germany. You can." He chuckles, and glances at the window. "Well, if Japan's watching, he'd better prepare for a nose bleed." Germany mumbles, starting to kiss me. I feel my heart start to beat fast, and I close my eyes.

Oh, this was going to be a night to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Japan: **

After I closed the door, I headed downstairs to the living room, sulking. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell them who called. Not that they would've really cared, but still. I sighed and sat back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. While those two were probably enjoying themselves, I was stuck down here, by myself.

I smiled a bit, thinking about what they were more than like doing. I couldn't help but feel a little happy for the two of them. I mean, the moment I joined the axis, I knew something was going to happen between them. It was just...obvious, so to speak.

I turned on the tv, changing the channel to some American cooking one and sat back to relax. I didn't know many American recipes, so I guess watching this wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe I could cook something for the lovebirds tomorrow. I kept my gaze on the show as a knock sounded from the door. I jumped, a bit alarmed by someone coming over this late, but reluctantly went over to answer the door.

I only opened it a bit, just to see who was there. I blinked when I realized who it was. "Greece?" I whispered, opening the door wide enough for him to come in side. Greece smiled.

"Japan, hello." He stated softly as he walked in, plopping down onto the couch. I raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

He let out a small sigh. "I was just wandering by, and I figured I'd say hello."

"Greece, it's late out. Why were you wandering?"

"Did you know that some cats can wander around endlessly at nighttime? It's the best time for them to be out on the streets, without being disturbed by people."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "And so you did it because...?"

"Because deep inside, Japan, I am a cat. I may not appear so, but, I am."

I nodded, patting his back. "If you say so, Greece."

He glanced up at me. "I do." His eyes met mine for a second, and I quickly looked away. How could he be so nonchalant about everything? It was as if nothing really affected him.

"Well, uh, Greece, as you mentioned, it is nighttime, so are you planning on leaving? Or would you like to stay for the night?" I kept my eyes on the cooking show as I asked.

"I'll probably stay here. I don't mind keeping Japan company." He mused.

I gave him a look. "You don't have to."

"I'm afraid I do." He said placing his hand on mine. I felt my face get all heated up. I quickly looked away.

"And why is that?" I asked softly.

"Because I know when Japan is lonely. And this is one of those times." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug, stroking my hair. I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Thank you, Greece." I whisper quietly. "I have no idea how you knew, but thank you."

He smiled and kissed my head. We sat like that for awhile, with me all cuddled up to him, and him just holding me close. I didn't think anything of it, but it was nice. I felt...needed, for once. I smiled.

"Japan."

"Greece?"

"I need to ask you something."

I blink and pull back slightly, looking up at him. "Well, er, what do you need to ask?"

"It's something about Turkey." He mumbled, looking at me with those deep green eyes.

I remained silent for a moment, thinking. What about Turkey? Why'd he have to bring _him _up now, of all times? Why couldn't we just sit there, happily, for a little while longer? The competition between Greece and Turkey had gotten tiring, and I honestly never looked forward to meeting the two of them at the same time. It always ended with a fight. A fight _I _had to break up.

"Japan?"

I sigh softly. "Yeah. Ask away."

Greece took in a deep breath, his brown hair falling into his face. I slowly reached over, pushing the stray pieces of hair behind his ear. Greece kept his eyes on me, not once looking away. "Do you like him?" He finally asked.

I blinked. "Well, yeah. I do like him."

"As a friend, or more?"

I gave Greece a look. "What do you mean by "more"?"

"As in, do you, you know, like like Turkey." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would I like Turkey like that? No. I don't like like him. I can assure you of that."

Greece smiled a bit, suddenly perking up. "Okay, then I have another question."

"Just ask," I said softly. What else could he possibly ask about Turkey now?

"Do you like like me?" I froze in place, my eyes widening slightly. I fiddled with the sleeve of my kimono nervously.

"Like like you?" I asked, staring down at my lap. What would he do if I answered? Did I even know what my answer would be?

Greece nodded out of the corner of my eye, and I shrugged. "Uh, I dunno." I murmured quietly. Greece leaned closer.

"Hmm?"

"I said, I dunno." I stated a bit louder. Greece sat back on the couch, a smile on his lips.

"Well, that wasn't a no." He said looking a bit smug.

"But it wasn't a yes either." I added in. He waved me off.

"Don't worry Japan. By the end of tonight...It'll be a yes for sure."

I instantly looked up at him. Wait. Did he _want _me to say yes?! "Greece-You-I-"

"I like like you Japan." Greece assured me. I gave him a surprised look.

"And you can just admit it, just like that." He nodded quickly.

"I'm not ashamed of how I feel."

"Oh, and I am?"

"Well," Greece started to say, making me glare at him. "You _are_ the one who won't admit how you feel. So if you just, you know, say you do like me, I'll take it back.."

"No! No way Greece! I'd never admit something like that!" I jumped up from the couch, crossing my arms and pointing to the door. "Out." I say sternly. Greece got up, but rather than walking out the door, he scooped me up and headed towards my room.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He mumbled in my ear. "Not until I get what I came here for."

I thrash in his arms, a bit angry at how careless he acts as he does all this. "Greece!"

**Greece: **

I smiled down at Japan as we made our way up to his room, he was so cute when he was trying to be all angry and stuff. Awww.

"Greece! I'm being serious!" Japan hissed, still thrashing, but the more and more he struggled, the weaker he got. It was funny how easy he was making this for me.

"Japan, please, take it down a notch, we wouldn't want to disturb the love birds." I stated quietly, gesturing towards the room Italy and Germany were in. Japan's face flushed, and he gave me a look.

"How did you know about Germany and Italy?" He asked, his brown eyes watching me. I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. They just seem like they'd eventually get together to me." Japan nodded in agreement, but he still looked a bit puzzled, so I continued to explain how I knew they were both in there. "I can also hear them, right now, as we speak." I say with a small smile on my lips. Japan's eyes widened as he realized what I said and he looked away, his black hair falling into his face.

"Don't worry Japan," I assure him, my voice flat. "You'll be making noises like that soon too. There's no need to be embarrassed for them." Japan's head jerked up as he met my stare, and he hit me in the chest as hard as he could, which wasn't that hard, to be honest. I slowly put him down, gesturing towards his room.

"We're here," I stated calmly.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" He stammered, looking up at me. I chucked softly and waved off his question.

"Don't worry about it, Japan. You'll figure out soon enough. Now, come on, show me your room!" I clapped my hands together and ruffled his hair. His cheeks were a light pink as he slowly opened his bedroom door, taking my hand and pulling me inside.

I felt a bit of happiness as he willingly led me into his room. He wasn't trying to lock me out. Thank goodness. I was worried that this was going to get a bit more rough then it should be.

"Well, this is, uh, my room." Japan said quietly, gesturing all around. "There. Now, I showed it to you, so leave." I pretended to be hurt as I placed a hand over my heart.

"Japan, how can you be so cruel?" I asked softly, trying my best to hide my smile.

Japan just marched over to me, and started to push me towards the exit. "Go, Greece." He pleaded, making me smirk.

"Nooope. Gotta stay. There's things we need to do," I whispered, turning around and pulling him against my chest. "You know," I whispered quietly, bending over to make sure my lips were directly next to his ear.

It helps for effect.

"You look really, _really, _handsome in that kimono." I murmur, making him shiver slightly.

"Do I?" He whispered into my chest, pulling back slightly to look up at me. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Japan, I love you." I whispered as any nervousness I'd felt left me in an instant. His eyes widened.

"Greece," He mumbled sweetly, watching me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, Japan?" I asked, feeling myself get a bit anxious as I waited for what he was gonna say next. If he knew how to make me happy, there were three little words I'd be grateful to hear right now...

"I..."

_Love..._

"I, uhm..."

"Come on, Japan, spit it out.." I muttered under my breath, becoming just a bit too anxious.

_You love me_. I thought to myself, smiling smugly. _Don't you?_

"I'm honored that you feel that way about me, but I don't feel the same." He finally finished, taking me aback.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I stated, my voice filled with concern and pain. Wait, did he just say he didn't feel that way? But he seemed to be so into me...The thought occurred to me that he may not feel anything for me because he already felt something for someone else...

Turkey.

"Oh," I laughed, trying to hide the small amount of pain I felt building up in my chest. I was too late... "It's Turkey, right?"

Japan gave me a look and shook his head. "No, it's not Turkey, Greece, I already told you that-"

"Then who?" I interrupted, suddenly angry. Japan blushed and looked down.

"No one. I just-I don't think someone like me should be with anyone, that's all. I'm not good at relationships." He explained, his voice low and soft, making every word he said more believable. My anger instantly washed away.

"Japan," I murmured, pulling him into a tight hug. "You don't have to be good at relationships to love someone." I reminded him.

He nodded and cautiously wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back. "But I don't know if I love you, Greece. How can you be so sure you love me?"

"I just know, Japan. And believe me, if you really do love me back, someday, you'll just know too."

"Are you really going to rape me?" Japan squeaked, causing me to full out laugh.

"Rape? Oh, come on Japan, I'm not the type. Plus, If I were going to _sleep _with you, I'd make sure you were begging for it by the time we did it."

Japan laughed quietly, hugging me even tighter. "Thanks, Greece."

"For what?" I asked, looking down at him. For saying that I'd make him beg for sex?

"For helping me understand some things." He said, his voice still quiet.

I nodded. "You know I'll always be here for you," I murmured, not letting go of him.

"I do now." He whispered, nuzzling into my shirt. He let out a small yawn, and I scooped him up one last time, placing him on the bed.

"Go to sleep, Japan. You're probably exhausted." I commented, kissing his forehead. He blushed a bright red and gave me a worried look.

"Where will you sleep?" He asked, laying back on his bed, pulling the covers over him. Did he sleep in his kimonos? I'd have to ask about that later.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I assured him, getting up to turn off the light. When the light was turned off, I made my way over to his bed, and sat down, leaning against it. "Night, Japan."

"Goodnight, Greece."


End file.
